


Wanna Fuck?

by SkyStormsong



Category: Game Grumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyStormsong/pseuds/SkyStormsong
Summary: Dan finally gets a chance to ask her out.A short, little thing I found among my bits and pieces of writing.





	Wanna Fuck?

Dan knocked on her office door and ran a hand through his messy curls. He could hear some movement on the other side of the door and slowly the door opened to show Luna, her long brunette hair tied back in a ponytail and soft grey eyes framed by round eyeglass frames. She smiled up at him. "Oh, hi, Dan. Need something?"

He had planned this moment over the past week, but instead of the sweet words he had scripted in his head he blurted out, "Wanna fuck?" His hand shot to his mouth immediately, his cheeks turning red. Luna's eyes widened at his words as her cheeks turned pink as well. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I'll just, uh, I'll just go and..." Dan turned to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist. He stopped and turned to see her staring at the floor near his feet, face much redder.

"Don't go. Um," She cleared her throat. "I, uh. Fuck." She gave a nervous giggle. "I figure those weren't the words you were going to say?"

"You have no idea," Dan breathed, his heart racing.

Luna dropped his wrist. "Well, uh, let's just say... Whatever you were going to say originally? I would love to. And... what you did say? I wouldn't...mind that...either."


End file.
